Who am I?
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: My first non Mario Fanfic! Each chapter is a poem from the point of view of a character from The Chocolate Box Girls series. You have to guess who it is! Answer is revealed at the start of the next chapter but WARNING! They're really easy! WARNING! These do contain spoilers so read the books first. How's that for shameless advertizing? This is pretty glitchy, sorry about that...
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Who am I?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Am I part of this family?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I hope so/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I want to/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dad got maried in June/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Technically I am but it doesn't feel that way/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Honey giving me grief/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I shouldn't have stolen Shay from her I know/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I just want to be friends/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Accepted/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The twins like me/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Coco too/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Charlotte is like a mum/p  
p style="text-align: center;"But sometimes I can't help but feel/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Like I don't belong./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: left;"strongLast time was (quite obviously) Cherry!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm fed up of it/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Feeling unloved/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Uncared about/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dad dosen't love me/p  
p style="text-align: center;"He throws my dreams into the flames/p  
p style="text-align: center;"He thinks the world of my older brother/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I should too/p  
p style="text-align: center;"But I don't/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Don't get me wrong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ben is cool/p  
p style="text-align: center;"But I can't help but feel jealous/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I have a good life/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Great friends/p  
p style="text-align: center;"A wonderful girlfriend/p  
p style="text-align: center;"But my family's a wreck/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dad's a human cloning machine/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Trying to turn Ben and me into miniture versions of himself/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Mum's a coward/p  
p style="text-align: center;"And Ben's a love sponge/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Soaking it all up for himself/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I ask you/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Is it too much to ask/p  
p style="text-align: center;"For a little love?/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time was Shay! These are really obvious arn't they? Well tough, it's the best I can do and it's fun so I'm gonna keep doing it.**

Will no-one take me seriously?

I'm twelve years old

Not five!

I know I don't have any real problems

Not like Cherry, Summer, Shay or Paddy

But I just want to get this down

Everyone baby's me

And makes fun of my violin playing

I'm fed up of it

And just for the record

I don't fancy Lawrie

And he dosen't fancy me

What did I expect though?

I'm the youngest of five sisters

Would _you_ take me seriously?

Thought not


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: left;"strongLast time was Coco! This one has huge spoilers in it though just warning you!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Cherry's the writer/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Summer's the dancer/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Coco's the animal mad/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Skye's the mystery solver/p  
p style="text-align: center;"What does that make me?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"For a long time, no-one knew/p  
p style="text-align: center;"A rebel most would say/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Are they right?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"What's beneath that though?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"No-one knows/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Except Ash/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh how I miss Ash/p  
p style="text-align: center;"He could see past all my disguises/p  
p style="text-align: center;"And just saw me./p  
p style="text-align: center;"As if that wasn't enough/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I have another problem on my hands/p  
p style="text-align: center;"A secret/p  
p style="text-align: center;"A huge secret/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I don't know whether to keep/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Or to tell/p  
p style="text-align: center;"It makes my head hurt thinking about it/p  
p style="text-align: center;"But I might as well face it/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Mum'll find out eventually./p 


End file.
